


Turnjinxwood Collection

by Biblionerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, OT3, turnjinxwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/pseuds/Biblionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collected drabbles featuring our favourite members of the Patch crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fic posted here is intended to be enjoyed by other fans, not the people it is based on. I do not consent for any of these works to be used in any RT productions or live streams

”I’ll be right back,” Ashley said, pulling herself up off the couch and giving the remaining occupants a wink. She picked up the overnight bag she’d packed and headed toward the bathroom. “Just gonna slip into something more _comfortable_.”

”Yeah, I guess we should get changed before we end up just falling asleep on the couch,” Meg agreed. “I’ll be right back!”

Ryan grabbed his own overnight bag and started to dig through it while Meg headed upstairs to her room and Ashley down the hall.

Ashley closed herself in the bathroom and withdrew the short lacy nightie she had bought with this evening in mind. It was the first evening together, just the three of them, since the night they’d all kissed. Navigating a three-person relationship was complicated, but Ashley had been delighted when Meg had suggested they all go to her place and “watch Netflix all night in their pajamas.” Everyone knew what that meant. She was smiling to herself as she reapplied lip gloss and made sure her hair was in place, thinking about the reactions she was hoping to get from Meg and Ryan. She threw on the matching short robe, one last mirror check and she returned to the living room.

To see Meg cuddled up in a giant yellow onsie against Ryan, who wore soft looking flannel pants and a different tee shirt.

Ash felt her face heat up, realizing she had misread the signals. She tried to back out of the room but Ryan turned his head and saw her in the hallway.

”Wow, Ash,” his voice was low. Meg turned to see her and her eye lit up.

”Oh my gosh, that is _gorgeous_ ,” Meg complimented the other woman, walking over to her. She caressed the sleeve of the robe, letting the delicate silk slide beneath her fingers. “I bet it’s super comfy, too.” Meg took Ashley’s hand and dragged her back to the couch, sitting Ash next to Ryan and snuggled up on her other side. Ryan threw his arm along the back of the couch, resting his hand on Ashley’s shoulder.

”You look amazing,” he whispered in Ash’s ear. She felt her face get warmer, still embarrassed, but not unaffected by the husky tone in his voice.

”Yeah, well, I kind of thought this was gonna be, you know, a sexy sleepover,” Ashley admitted.

”Oh, hon!” Meg was immediately apologetic. She slid off the couch and twisted to face Ashley on her knees.

Ashley crossed her arms across her chest. “You said Netflix and chill! Everyone knows what ‘Netflix and chill’ means!” she protested.

”I’m sorry,” Meg said. “I didn’t mean to...lead you on, I guess?”

”You know…,” Ryan drew the last word out with an almost sing-song quality. “It’d be a shame for this pretty outfit to go to waste.” He grinned, a deliciously mischievous smile familiar to both the women with him.

”Oh no,” Ashley objected. “I am not being put on display for you two schlubs.”

”I’ve got something I could put on upstairs,” Meg suggested.

”I’m afraid this is all I’ve got,” Ryan admitted, disappointed.

”Oh, I’m sure we can find _something_ suitable in Meg’s closet,” Ashley said, standing and dragging the others up to Meg’s room.

Apparently this was going to be a sexy sleepover after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AnotherDregsBlog on Tumblr: Hello, I see you're taking prompts for turnjinxwood drabbles. Can I have actual couple Meg and Ryan trying to impress Ashley so she'll be more likely to say yes when they ask her out, but they're clumsy dorks who fail miserably (and of course Ashley likes them already)?

“I mean, can we get her on Free Play?” Ryan suggested. “We’ve got our plan for Wednesday, but we could tell her we need her for Friday’s show.”

Ashley wasn’t sure what Ryan and Meg were speaking about in hushed voices, but she didn’t think they realized she’d turned off the music in her headphones and could hear them on the other side of the partition they laughingly called a wall. The office was really just a large warehouse, and sound carried very, very easily.

“And do what, hope we can come up with a stunt that lets us feel her up?” Meg shot back. “We’re not going to put that in a video.”

Ryan sighed and Ashley heard the thunk of his head hitting the partition. “I know,” he agreed. “God, we’re so bad at this.”

“It’s a wonder we managed to hook up with each other,” Meg laughed.

“You literally grabbed me by the collar and dragged me into a closet!” 

“Well you were sending very clear ‘take me I’m yours’ signals!”

“Yeah, maybe,” Ryan admitted. “Can we do that with Ash? Drag her into a closet?”

Ashley was very _very_ glad they didn’t know she was listening

“That’s a little caveman-esque, don’t you think?” Meg said. “Besides, even if she’s giving one of us signals, we don’t know if she likes the other. Or even if she does like both of us, she might not be into both of us _at the same time_.”

”Fine, no trips to the closet,” Ryan relented.

”Well, not with Ash anyway.” Ashley could hear the smile in her co-host’s voice. She heard a muffled giggle and retreating footsteps, the couple moving away from where she could hear them. She waited a beat before standing and wandering in the direction she thought the other’s had gone.

She listened at each closed door she passed, startling a couple of editors when she opened one, thinking she’d heard Meg and Ryan inside. Finally she reached the prop closet, and realized she could have just come directly here. Though letting them have a bit of extra time to get into a compromising position might not have been a bad idea when she threw the door open and got an eye full of the two of them without shirts.

”So, a closet is your go-to move?” she asked, not giving them a chance to compose themselves. “It’s a wonder the two of you ever get laid.”

Meg and Ryan exchanged a confused glance while trying to cover themselves from view of anyone passing by in the hall. Ash closed the door behind her, letting them have some modicum of privacy.

”Umm, sorry?” Ryan said.

”You should be sorry,” Ashley walked toward them slowly. “First you miss _all_ my signals, then you start whining about it where I can hear you? Poor form.”

Meg clued in on what the other woman was saying before Ryan did, and when she smiled Ash felt like the sun was shining indoors. It wasn’t until the two women kissed softly that Ryan let out a soft, “Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come by insert-blank-wood.tumblr.com if you have a prompt for me!


End file.
